1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a discharge head for fluids and more particularly to discharge heads for pharmaceutical formulations.
2. State of the Art
Discharge heads for fluids, for use with a discharging apparatus, are known in diverse forms from the prior art.
EP 0 443 192 A2 discloses a discharge head for media, which comprises a discharge nozzle which has a discharge opening and is designed with an internal sleeve. The internal sleeve accommodates, approximately over the entire length, the stem of an internal body that produces a direct connection to a counterpart of a discharging apparatus. The entire actuating pressure is thus essentially transmitted to the counterpart via the internal body and dead spaces are reduced. It is disadvantageous that germs and other impurities can penetrate the system through the discharge opening.
DE 198 40 723 A1 discloses a discharge head for media, which has a discharge nozzle, the dispensing outlet of which can be closed in a microbiologically sealed manner by a valve stopper which can be closed counter to the direction of flow. Before a pump stroke, the valve is opened against a spring counter to the direction of flow. In this case, the closing gap of the valve forms the media outlet. The medium can be protected as a result against germ contamination. It is disadvantageous that a discharge head of this type with its closure directly at the discharge opening impairs the spray mechanism. In addition, the valve obstructs the handling.
It is therefore desirous to provide a discharge head for fluids, which may ensure easy handling and which may reduce the risk of contamination of the medium.